<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>These Wayward Moments by calikocat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297025">These Wayward Moments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat'>calikocat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alpha Harris AU Collection [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Xander-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:46:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I kinda still have a pack mentality.”  He admitted.  “You, Willow, Cordy, Giles and your mom are pack.  Oz isn't there yet and this stupid voice in my head keeps repeating 'protect pack' over and over.  I'm working through it but it’s not easy.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Xander Harris/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alpha Harris AU Collection [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/202901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wayward Wolves Series – An Alpha Harris AU</p><p>These Wayward Moments<br/>
calikocat</p><p>Word count:  937</p><p>Disclaimer:  Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Supernatural do not belong to me.</p><p>A/N 1:  First part takes place during <i>Phases</i>.  You should really read <b>A Wayward Youth</b> before reading this fic.</p><p>A/N 2:  This story takes place before <b>Burden of the Beast</b>.</p><p>XXX</p><p>	Xander wasn't sure his theory about Larry being the werewolf was right.  He had the 'dog bite', he had the aggression and Xander just had a feeling he was hiding something.  The guy still smelled human, but maybe his scent changed when he transformed.  Xander didn't know, he'd never seen a werewolf before, or smelled one.</p><p>	The leftover hyena senses and instincts were driving him a bit nuts, ever since Ethan Rayne did that stupid chaos spell things had felt wiggy.  He remembered all the military and marine training from his costume.  Which had been reinforced by the sparring with Dean and Sam, not to mention the years of target practice with Uncle Bobby.  The magic had also brought back his ability to hunt, to track by scent, and his hearing was better...at least if he was actively using it.</p><p>	Too bad he hadn't found the werewolf yet; he would probably need to be right in front of whoever it was in their other form to memorize their smell.  Only then would the hyena perks be helpful.  As of right now they were pretty much hindering him.  It was that stupid pack mentality.  </p><p>	He was glad Willow had a boyfriend, especially if it meant she would move on from her Xander-crush.  Also, he'd really appreciate it if she'd stop ragging on his girlfriend.  But that itty-bitty piece of hyena deep within him was snarling to protect the pack.  It was ridiculous and had him acting like a jealous idiot.  Oz was a good guy and Xander knew it, he just didn't know why he was being irrational.</p><p>	With a sigh he slipped into the locker room, ready to confront Larry.  Xander waited and watched the taller, bigger boy approach as he wiped his face with a towel.  When he tossed down the towel he jumped, startled.</p><p>	“Harris!  Sheesh, next time wear a bell.”</p><p>	“Why so jumpy Larry?”</p><p>	He opened his gym locker and hung the towel up inside it.  “Geeks make me nervous.”</p><p>	“Huh.  Really?  Cause I think it’s more than that.  Like maybe you're hiding something.”</p><p>	“How about I hide my fist in your face.”  Larry suggested, leaning on the open locker door.</p><p>	“Hitting me won't make it go away Larry.  It’s here to stay and you're gonna have to deal with it, without hurting people.”</p><p>	Larry looked at him, surprised.  “You aren't gonna try and blackmail me?”</p><p>	He blinked, wondering what the heck.  “No.  Why would I do that?  I'm here to help you through it.”</p><p>	“Even after the way I've treated you?”</p><p>	Xander nodded.  “Yeah, because I know what you're going through.”</p><p>	“You do...I guess that makes sense, but I'm not ready to...I don't want people to know.”</p><p>	“Larry, you could hurt someone if you keep up the aggression, I mean really hurt someone.”</p><p>	Larry looked absolutely terrified then.  “But what will people think if they find out I'm gay.”  <i>Gay?</i>  Wait, that was Larry's big secret, Xander didn't say anything at first because Larry just looked so relieved.  “I said it,” He whispered.</p><p>	Xander wasn't sure what prompted him to do it, but he opened his arms.  “Come here.”  Larry didn't hesitate, he went in for the offered hug.  “Not as scary as you thought huh?”</p><p>	“No.  Thank you.”  Larry pulled back; their arms still linked.  “So, Cordelia's your beard huh?”</p><p>	Xander shook his head.  “I like girls and guys Larry, so I don't know exactly what you've been through, but that whole moment when you panic and realize you're not straight?  That I know.”</p><p>	“Thanks.  I don't have anyone to talk to about this.  Who did you talk to?”</p><p>	Xander smiled and knew it was sad.  “Jesse McNally wasn't just my best friend.”</p><p>	Larry's eyes got wide and he gripped Xander's arms.  “Dude I'm sorry.  I heard he disappeared.”</p><p>	“He's dead Larry, completely dead.”  Xander paused and looked at the taller boy closely.  “You know Sunnydale's not normal right?”</p><p>	“You mean the vampires?  Kinda hard to miss them.”  Larry shrugged.  “It’s just one of those things no one talks about.”</p><p>	Xander laughed.  “This was not the conversation I thought we'd be having.  I really had no idea you were gay Larry.”</p><p>	“So... what was all this about?”</p><p>	“There's a werewolf running around.  You were being overly aggressive and had a dog bite.”  Xander shrugged.  “It didn't quite fit, but I had to find out.”</p><p>	Larry frowned, confused.  “Are you a werewolf?  Cause you said you understood.”</p><p>	“Something similar happened to me sophomore year.  I got possessed by a hyena spirit.”  He grimaced.  “What do you think happened to Herbert the pig?”</p><p>	“Jesus.”</p><p>	“Yeah.”</p><p>	“What about Flutie?”  Larry looked absolutely horrified.  “Was that you?”</p><p>	Xander shook his head.  “There were other possessed students, Buffy had locked me in the library book cage.  I only ate the pig.  But I know what it feels like to have an animal inside.”</p><p>	“Well, I'm not your werewolf, but thanks for the talk.”</p><p>	Xander smiled and released Larry's hands.  “Any time you need to talk Larry, I'll be here.”</p><p>	“Thanks, Xander...uh...was there anyone else besides Jesse?”  Xander couldn't stop the blush and it made Larry grin.  “Wow.”</p><p>	Xander laughed.  “I might have had a whirlwind two-week fling with a guy last summer.  I met him while I was at my uncle's in South Dakota.”</p><p>	“He hot?”  Larry asked.</p><p>	Xander grinned back.  “Smokin'.”</p><p>XXX</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wayward Wolves Series – An Alpha Harris AU</p><p>These Wayward Moments<br/>calikocat</p><p>Word count:  2769</p><p>A/N 1:  This part takes place during <i>Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered</i>, only the love spell doesn't happen.  You should really read <b>A Wayward Youth</b> before reading this fic.</p><p>A/N 2:  This story takes place before <b>Burden of the Beast</b>.</p><p>XXX</p><p>	Xander put the necklace away, he'd wanted Buffy's honest opinion on it and considered her a safer sounding board than Willow.  “When are you girls gonna stop making fun of me for dating Cordelia?”</p><p>	“I'm sorry.”  Buffy sighed.  “But never.”  He frowned at her and she shrugged.  “I just think that you could find someone more, better.”</p><p>	“Buffy, you know I'm over you right?  I just think of you as a friend.”</p><p>	Buffy nodded, but not like she believed him.  “Yeah.”</p><p>	“And Willow is only ever going to be a friend.  I'm happy she's found someone who's not me.”</p><p>	“Yeah, she and Oz are sweet together.”</p><p>	“A very attractive couple even.”  He agreed.  “But I really do like Cordy.  I wish you two would accept that, because you're putting a lot of pressure on us both with the judging.”</p><p>	“And you've never put pressure on me for who I liked.”</p><p>	He winced.  “I did and I'm sorry about that, but my reasons had nothing to do with the crush I used to have.”</p><p>	“Then what was it?”</p><p>	“I... don’t hate me, but I remember the hyena thing.”</p><p>	Buffy nodded and smiled just a little.  “I thought you might.”</p><p>	“It’s just, like literally two weeks before the hyena I was almost raped and murdered by praying mantis lady.  I didn't want to talk about my near death and sexual assault experience, so I thought maybe you didn't want to talk about yours either.  Especially with me.”  It all came out in a rush and he even felt a little light headed, but she was quiet as he spoke and even looked thoughtful.</p><p>	“I guess I hadn't thought about it that way.”  Buffy said.  “That you almost got raped.”</p><p>	“Well I did.”</p><p>	“I'm sorry...do you wanna talk about it?”</p><p>	“Nope.  You wanna talk about it?”  He countered.</p><p>	She smiled.  “Nope, so what's that gotta do with now?”</p><p>	“I kinda still have a pack mentality.”  He admitted.  “You, Willow, Cordy, Giles and your mom are pack.  Oz isn't there yet and this stupid voice in my head keeps repeating 'protect pack' over and over.  I'm working through it but it’s not easy.”</p><p>	“At least you make more sense knowing that.  Angel was never pack huh?”</p><p>	“I'm sorry, but no, not to me.”</p><p>	“Thanks for being honest Xander.”</p><p>	“So, are you gonna back off about Cordy?”</p><p>	She grinned at him.  “Nope.”  He felt his heart drop, this must be karma getting back at him.</p><p>xxx</p><p>	Xander hadn't gone to Willow for help, because she would only rant about how Cordelia wasn't good enough for him and therefore wouldn't help him at all.  Buffy was also out because his most recent conversation with her led to awkward nonacceptance in his choice of girlfriend.  That had been after a heart to heart talk, and she'd said 'Nope' as if the whole thing with Cordy had been a joke.</p><p>	So, he'd gone to Buffy's mom, really, he had no one else to turn to for this.  He had money and asked her to take him on a quick shopping trip so he'd look good for the dance.  So, he would look good for Cordelia, he knew her clique was giving her a hard time for being with him.  He wanted to look his best for her, to show her so-called friends he cleaned up pretty well.</p><p>	Mrs. Summers was an angel in disguise and her help had paid off by the way Cordelia was looking at him as she walked towards him in The Bronze.  “Wow, you look so good.”</p><p>	Xander offered her a nervous smile.  “I had Mrs. Summers help me choose.  So, I guess she has good taste.”</p><p>	“Yeah...listen Xander-”</p><p>	“Before you say anything—I know this started out less than ideal what with us sneaking around and making out in closets.”  He handed her the box with the necklace inside it.  “Just, I wanted to let you know I was serious about this.  About us.  It’s not just hormones.  I really like you Cordy.”  He kept smiling.  “Happy Valentine's Day.”</p><p>	“Thank you.”  Almost reluctantly she opened the box and looked at the heart pendant, almost as if taken aback.  “It’s beautiful.”  However, she didn't look happy, even as she placed the necklace reverently back in the box.  “I wanna break up.”</p><p>	Xander stared at her in shock.  “That was the last reaction I expected.”</p><p>	Cordelia shook her head.  “I know, I'm sorry.”  She took a breath and he braced himself for the pain.  “Xander, who are we kidding?  My friends can't stand you.  Your friends barely tolerate me.  Everyone is against us being together, so what's the point of trying?  I'm not looking to reenact Romeo and Juliet; it was a tragedy.”</p><p>	He wasn't sure what to say, his knee jerk reaction would have been to lash out, but he held it back, barely.  Instead he let out the breath he'd been holding and said.  “You couldn't have broken up with me before the dance?”</p><p>	“I didn't mean to do it this way.”</p><p>	Xander shook his head.  “Too little, too late Queen C.”  He turned and walked away, ignoring the smirks and sniggers of the kids who had overheard the break up.  Xander just wanted to go home and hide in his room and forget everything in the world.</p><p>	He got about a block away from The Bronze when everything went black.</p><p>xxx</p><p>	Xander woke with a start and tried to move, the sound of chains grated on his ears and something cold and metal was wrapped around each of his wrists.  With a groan he opened his eyes and almost wished he was unconscious again.  Angel sat on a comfy red velvet chair smiling at him like a cat that was about to eat a canary, and Xander figured he was the canary.  Gulp.</p><p>	He looked down to see the chain attached to manacles which explained the coldness on his wrists.  The chain was attached to an iron circle sticking up out of the floor with a shiny new lock.  Oh god, he was gonna die.</p><p>	“Nothing to say Xander?”  Angel asked.  “Not gonna beg for your life or even crack a joke?  Aren't we friends anymore?”</p><p>	Xander gave him a look.  “Even when you had your soul, we weren't friends.  Why pretend now?”</p><p>	“That might be your only redeeming feature boy, you know just when to cut right to the truth.”</p><p>	“Yay.”</p><p>	“Do you know what I'm going to do to you?”</p><p>	Xander did his best to calm his heartbeat, breathing slowly.  “Torture me and leave my mangled body on Buffy's front porch?”</p><p>	Angel, dear god, Angel pouted at him.  “Am I that predictable?”</p><p>	“Isn't that what any nefarious villain would do?”  Xander asked.</p><p>	Angel moved to the edge of his seat.  “But I'm not just any villain Xander, you know that.  I'm gonna enjoy-”</p><p>	“You'll enjoy doing what to my pressie?”  Spike asked, rolling up to Xander in his chair, sticking a hand out and grabbing his chin.  He looked into Xander's eyes, though he wasn't sure what the crippled undead was up to.</p><p>	“Your pressie?”  Angel asked.  “Oh no Spike this is for the Slayer...after I've had my fun.”</p><p>	“No concussion at least.”  Spike let go of his chin and gently ran a hand over the bump on the back of Xander's head.  “Not too damaged at all.”</p><p>	“Spike.”  Angel's voice came out harsh, a warning.</p><p>	“Now, now Sire.  You offered the boy up to me a while back and I never refused him.  I was just biding my time, had other things going on you know.  Then I got laid up and couldn't go after him proper.”  Spike smirked at Angel, as if he'd won something.  “I'm glad you had the foresight to bring him to me.”</p><p>	Angel frowned, then huffed in annoyance.  “You're right.  I'd forgotten about that night at the school.  I did offer him to you.”  He smirked then.  “Do you want help getting him to your room?”</p><p>	“Just need the key Sire.”</p><p>	Angel shrugged and tossed a key to Spike who caught it easily.  “Enjoy my childe, I can guarantee this one's purity.”  He stood and started to stalk out of the room.  “Feel free to take away that purity, if you can get it up.”  He laughed and carried on.</p><p>	Spike sneered in the departing vampire's direction and wheeled himself over to Xander.  “You're going to unlock that and come with me.  There's no way you'll escape in the middle of the night.  You want to live; you do what I say.”  He handed Xander the key and Xander prayed he'd get out of this alive.</p><p>xxx</p><p>	As soon as they were in Spike's room Spike had used the lock to attach his chained manacles to another chain attached to a four-poster bed.  Well crap.  Then Spike had closed the bedroom door and locked it.  Honestly it had probably been a storeroom at first or something since it was an abandoned factory, but it was homey now what with the bed and chairs.  At least he wasn't going to die in a cemetery.</p><p>	“You want to get out of here alive right?”  Spike asked him.</p><p>	“Duh.”  Xander couldn't help the snarky return.</p><p>	“Well I don't want to be in this chair forever and they won't bring me any real food.  You let me drink, give your blood up freely and I'll get you out of here tomorrow when the sun is brightest.”</p><p>	Xander tilted his head, curious.  “Does given blood make a difference?”</p><p>	“It’s more powerful, I'll heal faster and Angel will be none the wiser.”</p><p>	“Huh, knowledge.”</p><p>	“So, we have a deal?”</p><p>	Xander nodded and held out a hand.  Spike seemed amused but he accepted the handshake.  “Your word William, that I'll get out of here alive tomorrow?”</p><p>	Spike didn't hesitate.  “You have my word Alexander.”  Then Spike practically pulled Xander into his lap and sank his fangs into his neck.  Xander didn't fight it just grit his teeth through the pain.  He'd felt worse and he could handle this.</p><p>	Spike didn't take much, a few mouthfuls and he was pulling away, nicking his tongue on his teeth and then licking back into the wound.  When he was done with the weirdness, he shoved Xander back to the bed.  Xander frowned.  “What the heck?”</p><p>	“Healed the wound, keep you from bleedin' out and attracting every vamp in the place.”</p><p>	“Oh, cool.  Thanks.”</p><p>	“Best settle in, won't be going anywhere until tomorrow afternoon.”  He smirked at Xander then.  “Guess Angel was wrong about your blood being pure.”</p><p>	“What?”</p><p>	“He thought you were a virgin.”</p><p>	Xander blinked and immediately thought of Dean, which brought a blush.  “Er...well...”</p><p>	“Good for you.  Still got a touch of innocence there, but you've definitely been a bit naughty.  I love it when the great Angelus is wrong.”</p><p>	Xander had nothing to say to that.</p><p>xxx</p><p>	The blood loss made him sleep in so he was surprised when Spike shook him awake.  “There's not much time, you need to go, now.”  He'd already freed Xander from the bedpost.  “I don't have the key to the manacles.”</p><p>	“I'll manage.”  Xander assured him.</p><p>	“Let's go.”  Spike led the way out of the room which was already unlocked and wheeled himself through the factory.  Xander followed, walking as quietly as he could, the vampire even looked over his shoulder as if checking to see if Xander was there.  Once they got to an inconspicuous metal door Spike opened it, sunlight streamed in.  “Run.”</p><p>	Xander met Spike's eyes.  “Thank you.”</p><p>	His words surprised the vampire but he nodded.  “You're welcome, now go.”</p><p>	He ran.  He ran all the way not stopping until he got inside his bedroom and collapsed on his bed exhausted from the run and the missing blood.  For the second time in twenty-four hours he blacked out.</p><p> </p><p>	That night when he woke up, he dug around for the Christmas present Dean had sent him.  He had no idea why Dean had wanted him to have a lock pick set, but he was glad to have it.  It took an hour to figure out how to get the manacles off, but he managed it.  Of course, by then his wrists were rubbed raw.</p><p>	At least he was alive.</p><p>xxx</p><p>	The next morning, he walked to school and ignored the snickers and outright laughter that followed him through the halls.  Except when one guy put his hand on Xander's chest and said, “Way to get dumped dude.”</p><p>	Xander stared at the guy.  “Do I even know you?  Is your life so boring that you have to crap on someone who until this moment didn't even know you existed?  I pity you.”  Then he grabbed the guy's arm and twisted it until he whimpered.  “Also touching someone like that could be considered assault, and what I'm doing now could be considered self-defense.”  Xander let go of him.  “Bye nameless lameness.”  He shook his head and continued on to the library, a little smirk on his face now.  Also, there were a few less snickers at his expense.</p><p> </p><p>	Giles was looking in his books, a common occurrence by now what with Angel playing mind games with Buffy.  No one else was in the library yet.  “Hey Giles.  Did I miss anything yesterday?”</p><p>	The Watcher looked up.  “Oh good, there you are.  The girls were worried about you but thought you'd need time after-er well.  They said the dance didn't go well for you.”</p><p>	Xander blinked.  “Did no one call my house that night or come looking for me yesterday morning?”</p><p>	Giles shook his head.  “Should we have?”</p><p>	“I might have appreciated it, since Angel grabbed on my way home that night.”</p><p>	“What?”  Giles eyes got wide in disbelief.</p><p>	Xander sighed.  “He was going to make me his Valentine's Day gift for Buffy.  Luckily Spike had a prior claim and saved me.”</p><p>	He stared at Xander confused.  “How would Spike have a prior claim on you?”</p><p>	“Because on Parent-Teacher night Angel used me for bait against my will and offered me to Spike as a gift.  So, the night of the dance when Angel was about to tell me how he was going to torture me, Spike rolled in and reminded him about the gift giving.”</p><p>	“Good lord.  Xander how did you get away?”</p><p>	“Spike and I made a deal.  He got some blood and I got to go free.  Apparently, they're only bringing him scraps.  Did you know vamps can heal the bites they make with a mixture of their blood and saliva?”  Xander gestured to the mostly healed bite on his neck.</p><p>	Giles leaned closer to look at it.  “Yes, I had read about that, though I've never seen evidence of it.  Fascinating.”  He sighed and adjusted his glasses.  “Are you sure you're alright?”</p><p>	“I'll live.  Though it took me like an hour to figure out how to get the shackles off.”  He pulled up one of his sleeves.  “So now I'm walking around all bandaged up.”</p><p>	“May I see?”</p><p>	Xander unwrapped his wrist to show how raw it was.  “I didn't hurt myself over Cordelia if that's what you were thinking.”</p><p>	“I never thought that Xander.”  Giles said carefully putting his fingers on Xander's skin.  “Best put some ointment on that and let it breathe tonight.”</p><p>	“Checking to make sure I'm alive?”</p><p>	“Well yes, just in case.  Glad to find you warm to the touch.”</p><p>	Xander rolled his eyes.  “Thanks, I'm full of warm fuzzies now.”</p><p>	“Do you want to tell Buffy or should I?”</p><p>	He shook his head as he wrapped his wrist again and hid the bandage with his sleeve once more.  “She doesn't need to worry about this.  I'm fine, and I'm going to be more careful, not like I'll be going on dates anytime soon.”</p><p>	Giles put his hand on Xander's shoulder.  “I am sorry Xander.”</p><p>	“Thanks.”</p><p>XXX</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wayward Wolves Series – An Alpha Harris AU</p><p>These Wayward Moments<br/>calikocat</p><p>Word count:  3038</p><p>A/N 1:  So, for this AU, when Cordy broke up with Xander he didn't get a chance to do a love spell because of events in chapter 1.  The girls are still giving him a hard time for being with her anyway.  It’s a week after Valentine's day and a week before Jenny's death.  </p><p>A/N 2:  This story takes place before <b>Burden of the Beast.</b></p><p>XXX</p><p>	Twice a week Xander went to a local gym for one-on-one self-defense.  There were three trainers there that offered classes and he worked with all of them.  It was good, he'd discovered to switch things up so he wouldn't get used to one way of fighting, or one person's style of fighting.  It also added to his personal arsenal of self-defense.</p><p>	Xander was a little achy and bruised from tonight's training, Mickey his instructor was a Krav Maga enthusiast and just, ow.  Even so he walked Mickey to his car before heading to Buffy's house.  He had an errand to run.</p><p>	Mrs. Summers opened the door when he knocked.  “Oh, Xander, it’s getting late and Buffy's not here.”</p><p>	He offered his most reassuring smile.  “She and Willow are probably studying or talking about boys.”</p><p>	“Shouldn't you be studying?”  She asked smiling back.</p><p>	“I actually just left the gym and wanted to bring this by.”  He held out a wrapped package.  “Uncle Bobby found the part you needed for your car; I can put it on for you tomorrow.”</p><p>	She accepted the package.  “Thank you Xander.  Do you have time for a cup of hot chocolate?”  He hesitated, the woman certainly knew how to tempt him, then she sweetened the deal.  “I have those little marshmallows.”  He caved.</p><p> </p><p>	They settled in the kitchen at the bar where not only did Mrs. Summers offer him hot chocolate, but a sandwich and cookies.  It made him wonder if she knew there wasn't a whole lot of food at his house.</p><p>	“So, how have you been since the big break up?”  Joyce asked him.</p><p>	Xander sighed.  It had only been a week since the Valentine's Day dance at the Bronze and things weren't going well.  “I'm catching hell from everyone.”  Xander groaned.  “I mean it was worse at first...but still the general population is reveling in me learning my place once more as a social loser.    Cordelia is pretending we never happened and the girls...”</p><p>	Joyce offered him another cookie.  “And the girls?”</p><p>	“They say things like 'they're glad my moment of insanity is over'.  It’s like it never occurred to them that it wasn't just hormones between me and Cordy.  That I actually liked her.  I even told Buffy that I really liked Cordy.”</p><p>	“I can't speak for Willow, but I know Buffy can end up in her own world sometimes.  I also know you asked her to the prom last year.”</p><p>	He rolled his eyes.  “It was a crush and I had to know for sure.  I'm over her now and no one believes that.  Willow is an entirely different situation.”</p><p>	“Oh?”</p><p>	“She had a crush on me for years.  People say falling in love with a best friend means you'll have a good foundation for long lasting relationship.   I didn't want to be with Willow just because there was no other option, just because no one else wanted to be with me.  That wouldn't be fair to either of us.”</p><p>	“You can be very wise for someone your age Xander.”</p><p>	He felt himself blush and ducked his head.  “Maybe.”</p><p>	“Was there something else?”</p><p>	Xander shrugged.  “It’s like once I'm firmly in the best friend category, which is where I want to be mind you, I'm not allowed to be with someone.  Like I can only be their Xander-shaped friend and not have a romance.”</p><p>	Joyce rested her chin on her hand as she looked at him.  “Is that why you haven't told them about your summer romance with Dean?”</p><p>	“Considering how mean Willow got about Cordy I figure what's the point of telling anyone about Dean.  It’s like Willow will never accept anyone that I like or that I'm with if the person isn't her.  Besides it was only two weeks in South Dakota, no idea if I'll ever see him again.”</p><p>	“He's kept in touch; you've told me about the phone calls.”</p><p>	Xander couldn't help but smile.  “Yeah, he even called me on my birthday.”</p><p>	That made her blink.  “Your birthday?  Did we miss your birthday?  Buffy never mentioned it.”</p><p>	“It’s a couple of days after Buffy's.  Things were kinda hectic and well...my parents...honestly it’s always a better day when they forget I exist.”  He shook his head.  “That's enough of a pity party Mrs. Summers.  I'll stop by the gallery tomorrow in the daylight to replace that part on your car.  Thanks for the food.”</p><p>	“You're welcome Xander, be careful going home.”</p><p>	He nodded and let himself out the kitchen door.</p><p>xxx</p><p>	Joyce started gathering up the dishes she and Xander had used and shot a glance to her daughter who was peeking into the room.  “You going to give me a hand?”</p><p>	Buffy slunk into the kitchen, guilty expression on her face.  “So, does Xander come here often?”</p><p>	“He tends to fix the things you break and he's been doing car work for me for a while now.  He does good work and is cheaper than a mechanic.  Xander also won't cheat me or overcharge me, I had to insist on paying him for his work.”</p><p>	Her daughter headed toward the sink and started to fill it with hot water, there weren't enough dishes to run a load in the machine.  “Do we really treat him like that?  And what’s with the heart-to-heart, you two do that a lot?”</p><p>	“I think he just needs someone to talk to who's not a teenage girl, so I do what I can.  I know he calls his uncle quite a bit too.”  She placed the dishes in the filling sink while Buffy added the soap.</p><p>	“Who's Dean?”</p><p>	“A handsome boy Xander met in South Dakota.  Xander tends to blush when I ask too much, so I think things got pretty serious for a mere two weeks.”</p><p>	Buffy sighed and grabbed a sponge before she attacked one of the plates.  “I didn't even know Xander liked guys.  Why wouldn't he tell us that?”</p><p>	“Well the last time you found out he liked someone you didn't approve.”  Joyce reminded her.  “And then Cordelia broke under all the social pressure the two of them were getting from her friends and you girls and she broke up with him.”  She leveled a slight glare at Buffy.  “So, I can see why he would want to keep secrets.”</p><p>	“Secrets?”  Buffy paused; eyes wide.  “He has more secrets?”</p><p>	“He goes to a gym for self-defense classes.”</p><p>	Buffy's jaw dropped.  “I had no idea.”</p><p>	Joyce just grinned.  “Thank you for doing the dishes, don't stay up too much later though.  Goodnight.”</p><p>xxx</p><p>	“Hey Xander, how are the wrists?”  Amy asked, leaning against the locker beside his.</p><p>	“Better, thanks for the stuff you gave me, it really sped up the healing.”  He raised a brow at her.  “You're not putting magic roofies on any more teachers, are you?”</p><p>	She shook her head.  “No.  I just wanted to see if it would work...I did turn in my paper later.”</p><p>	“Amy, just ‘cause you can do something, doesn't mean you should.  Also getting hijacked by magic isn't fun.”</p><p>	“Yeah, you're right.”  She sighed.  “Do you need anything else?”</p><p>	“Nah, but thanks for asking.”</p><p>	She nodded and walked away, leaving him on his own, something that kept happening more and more.</p><p>xxx</p><p>	Dean parked across the street from Sunnydale High, a typical sprawling high school.  It actually looked kinda cheery, like something from an old sitcom.  Man was he glad he'd quit and gotten his GED, ugh.  He got out of Baby, made sure she was locked up tight and pocketed the keys.</p><p>	There was no one around, school wasn't over yet, the only way to find his destination would be to go inside.  How hard would it be to find the library?  Dean walked right in the front doors, the security was crap, and just started wandering the halls.</p><p>	He wasn't the only person wandering, here inside there were students everywhere.  Dean still hadn't found the library yet and was about to ask for directions when a perky blond blocked his path.</p><p>	“Hey there, I haven't seen you around before.  Did you just transfer?”</p><p>	“No, I'm here to visit a friend.  Think you could point me in the direction of the library?”</p><p>	She made a face.  “The library?  You don't wanna go there, only losers hang out in the library.”  The girl turned to her friend a few steps away.  “Like Cordelia's ex-boyfriend.  I mean she finally wised up and dumped him, but he and his loser friends hang out in there.”</p><p>	The brunette, Cordelia, looked uncomfortable.  “It’s not so bad in there, Harmony, if you were in there more often your grades would certainly improve.”  The blond glared and Cordelia shrugged.  “I can show you where it is, are you sure your friend will be there?”</p><p>	Dean flashed her a smile.  “That's where Xander said he'd be.”</p><p>	Both girls stared at him in disbelief, Harmony eying him as if looking for a defect.  “How could a loser like Harris be friends with someone like you?  I mean, you're hot.”</p><p>	His smile was gone and he glared at her.  “Not my fault you need your eyes checked.  I'll find my own way to the library.”  Dean started to walk away and Cordelia followed him.</p><p>	“It’s no trouble, he has a free period now, he'll be in there.”  She didn't say anything else, just walked with him, guided him to where he wanted to go.  When they got to the double-doors he looked at her.</p><p>	“You broke up with him?”</p><p>	“Yeah.”</p><p>	“Huh.  Your loss.”  Then he went in, and laid eyes on Xander for the first time in months, over half a year really.  Xander was sitting with his back to the door at a table, doing his homework.  Dean walked quietly moving so that he circled around and pulled up a chair sort of beside him but in front as well, and just waited.</p><p>	It took a couple of minutes but Xander eventually looked up, and froze when his eyes met Dean's.  Dean for his part smirked at the younger guy and liked what he saw.  He hadn't known his friend had gotten a haircut.  It suited him, even if he missed the longer hair.</p><p>	“Hey Xander.”</p><p>xxx</p><p>	Once upon a time Xander never would have considered the school library a safe haven.  Especially considering what was underneath it, hello Hellmouth, but that's what it was.  A place where he could sit lost in thought and attempt to do his homework while he waited for the bell to ring.  As soon as it did, he'd head out to change that part for Mrs. Summers.</p><p>	At some point he heard the sound of footsteps, but ignored it, assuming someone had come to get a book for a report or something.  When someone pulled up a chair and sat right in front of him, he still tried to keep doing his homework.  Except...a familiar scent caught his attention, a scent he hadn't breathed in for months.  Dean.</p><p>	Xander looked up into smirking green eyes framed by familiar freckles.  He froze and there were no words.  Dean didn't have that problem, the smirky jerk.  “Hey Xander.”</p><p>	He swallowed and wondered if he'd fallen asleep and was really drooling on his homework.  “Dean?”</p><p>	“Yeah, I said I'd stop by Sunnydale sometime.”</p><p>	“But, you're here, to see me.  What?”</p><p>	Dean frowned.  “I thought you'd be happy to see me.”</p><p>	“I am.”  Xander assured him.  “It’s just, worlds have now collided and I'm not sure which way is up.  Are you really here?  This is real?”</p><p>	Dean reached for his hand and Xander accepted it.  “Why wouldn't this be real?”</p><p>	“It’s been a few weird weeks.”  He told Dean.</p><p>	“Right...I met your ex, she showed me to the library.  You wanna talk about that?”</p><p>	Xander shook his head.  “Not really, it wasn't much of a relationship.”</p><p>	That got another little smirk from Dean.  “Just about the sex then?”</p><p>	“No, there was no sex, though hormones played a part in us getting together.  We were dragging each other into closets for make out sessions.  Then when our friends found out no one accepted it and when the pressure got to be too much, Cordy dumped me at the Valentine's Day dance.”</p><p>	“Seriously?  Her friends didn't like you, so she broke up with you?”</p><p>	“No Dean, my friends don't like her either.  Though, honestly, I don't think the girls would approve of anyone I like.  I could date a celebrity and they would probably try to chase them off.”</p><p>	Dean squeezed his hand a little.  “Sorry man, they weren't supportive at all?”</p><p>	“I can't blame them too much.  I never liked the guy who Buffy dated, before their messy break up.  So, I guess I deserve it a little and the world is once again balanced since I'm a total loser again.”</p><p>	“Whoa, Xander, you know me.  I don't go for losers.  The only reason we didn't go farther is because I found out you were sixteen.”</p><p>	Xander blinked as if something had clicked.  “I'm seventeen now.”</p><p>	The smirk became a grin.  “I know, by the way, I kinda miss the longer hair.”  He reached up to run his fingers through Xander's much shorter haircut.  “I won't have as much to hang on to now.”</p><p>	He tried to fight a smile, while blushing, but it was hard.  “So, this is a booty call?”</p><p>	He moved his hand so it was cupping Xander's jaw.  “Not if you don't want it.”  Dean shook his head.  “Look, it’s been almost a year since your friend died.  I just thought you might want someone around, if you wanted to talk.  Or ya know, whatever.”</p><p>	Xander felt his eyes tear up a little as he leaned into Dean's hand.  “Yeah, it’s almost the anniversary of Jesse's death and Willow has only mentioned him once.  It’s like no one cared that my best friend died.”</p><p>	Dean finally pulled his hand back reaching down to take Xander's in his again.  “Does he have a grave?  If you wanted to...I don't know...leave flowers or something?”</p><p>	He shook his head.  “No, he's ashes, but I can tell you about him.”  Xander jumped a little when the bell rang.</p><p>	“So, you wanna get outta here?”  Dean asked.  “Now that you're free and clear?  In more ways than one.”</p><p>	“Sure.”  Xander pulled his hand away, stood and gathered up his things and put them in his bag.</p><p>	Dean got to his feet and moved closer.  “Xander if you don't want to do anything you don't have to.  No pressure, I won't ever put pressure on you.  You know that.”</p><p>	“I know that.”  He agreed and shouldered his bag.  “I just, I'm tired of being thrown away.  I was with you before Cordy anyway, I'm okay with picking up where we left off...”</p><p>	The older boy grinned.  “So, do I get a hello kiss then?”</p><p>	Xander smiled, and noticed he didn't have to look up as much as he did before.  “You have a one-track mind Dean Winchester.”  He moved closer.  “And I'm okay with that.”  Xander pressed his lips to Dean's and Dean opened his mouth eager to receive.  Before he knew it, Dean's hands were wrapped around his waist and his tongue was in Xander's mouth.  He hadn't realized how much he'd missed this, and his heart hurt a little, fearing that the girls would never let him have this.</p><p>	He pulled away and Dean rested his forehead against Xander's, smirk firmly in place.  “Does that mean I'll get to meet your friends?”  Dean asked.</p><p>	Xander sighed.  “Probably not, they'll just tell me how wrong you are for me because Xander's feelings never matter.”  He shook his head disappointed in his own attitude.  “They'll be here soon, come on, there's a back way out.”  Xander took Dean's hand in his and led him up the steps and through the stacks to the hidden exit.</p><p>	He didn't see the glare Dean aimed at the small crowd just inside the library doors.</p><p>xxx</p><p>	“Does Xander really think we don't care about his feelings?”  Willow asked, horrified.</p><p>	Cordelia didn't have anything to say, but Buffy nodded.  “He and Mom talk a lot.  I overheard them recently.  He has a lot of secrets because he doesn't feel comfortable enough to tell us about them.”</p><p>	“Xander has secrets?”  Willow folded her arms, shifting uncomfortably.  “Xander likes guys?”</p><p>	“Oh yeah.  Dean there was a big summer romance for him when he was in South Dakota.”  Buffy confirmed.</p><p>	“Oh...Dean.  Dean and his brother Sam...”  Willow trailed off.  “Their dad is a friend of his uncle Bobby's.  He said they were friends...I guess they're a lot more.”</p><p>	“Yeah.”  Buffy looked at her.  “Think we can be supportive if he ever comes out to us about this?”</p><p>	“I... I think so.”  Willow even smiled a little.</p><p>	Cordelia finally made a noise that was suspiciously close to a sob.  “That's just great.  You couldn't accept me and Xander together, but the moment a hot guy comes to pick him up for sex and you're totally okay with it.”  She glared at both of them.  “You're such bitches.”  Then she stomped out, leaving them in the library and full of shame.</p><p>	Giles poked his head out of the office then and his face was in a disapproving expression.  “I suppose I don't need to scold either of you then?”  He asked.</p><p>	Buffy sighed.  “No Giles, we feel crappy enough.”</p><p>	Willow looked absolutely mortified.  “Were we really bitches?”</p><p>XXX</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wayward Wolves Series – An Alpha Harris AU</p><p>These Wayward Moments<br/>calikocat</p><p>Word count:  2303</p><p>A/N 1:  This story takes place before <b>Burden of the Beast.</b></p><p>A/N 2:  Warning for underage sex.  Dean is 19 and Xander is 17.  If that bothers you, either skip the scene or go read something else.  </p><p>XXX</p><p> </p><p>	“Who puts a hidden passage way out of a high school library?”  Dean asked as they escaped into the sunshine.</p><p>	“No idea, I just use it to sneak around and avoid things.”  Xander grinned.  “So, did you drive Baby or has your dad decided he wanted to keep her a while longer?”</p><p>	Dean's hand was still in his so Xander found himself tugged across the street to a familiar shiny black Impala.  “She's mine, Dad turned over the pink slip.”</p><p>	Xander pulled away from Dean to put his hand on Baby's roof.  “Hey Baby, long time no see.”</p><p>	“Flirtin' with my car Xander?”  Dean asked, as he unlocked the door and opened it for him.</p><p>	“Just saying hello.”  Xander slid into the passenger seat and Dean shut the door.  He waited for Dean to walk around, unlock the driver door and get in beside him.  “So, I actually have an appointment to keep.”</p><p>	Dean frowned.  “Like a doctor's appointment?”</p><p>	“Nope, I promised Buffy's mom that I'd work on her car today.  Uncle Bobby got us the part; I just need to replace it.”  Xander grinned.  “Wanna help?”</p><p>	“You just want to use my tools.”</p><p>	Xander ignored the innuendo.  “Well no, I have my own stashed away in Mrs. Summers basement.  So, we can use my tools.”</p><p>	Dean grinned.  “But mine are here in the car, easier to get to.”</p><p>	“If you really want me to use your tools that's fine, but we should head out.”</p><p>	“Alright.”</p><p>xxx</p><p>	“So why are we at an art gallery?”  Dean asked, putting Baby in park and shutting off her engine.</p><p>	“Because Mrs. Summers runs and owns it, and her car is here.”  He pointed to the SUV they'd parked beside.  “And the part will be in the back.”  Xander grinned.  “Come on, I want to introduce you.”</p><p>	“Whoa, Xander, is this like a meeting the parents kinda thing?”</p><p>	“Well if I have my way, you'll never meet my parents, either of them.  You already know Uncle Bobby...so yeah.  I guess it is kinda like that.”  Xander raised brow in question.  “Is that okay?”</p><p>	Dean didn't hesitate.  “Yeah.  That's okay.”</p><p>	They got out of the car and headed toward the gallery and Xander grinned when Dean took his hand and laced their fingers together.  They walked hand in hand until they got to the door where they separated and Xander opened it.</p><p>	A woman at the front desk looked up and smiled at them.  “Hello there.”  The automatic greeting and smile faltered when she saw how young they were.  “Can I help you?”</p><p>	“I'm here to see Mrs. Summers actually.”</p><p>	She appeared as if by magic, stepping out of her office at the sound of his voice.  “Hey Xander, I didn't think you'd show up until later.”</p><p>	Xander shrugged and smiled.  “Something came up and I figured we could work on your car now.  Is that okay?”</p><p>	“Of course, but your tools are at the house.”  She paused.  “We?”  Her eyes moved to Dean.  “And this is?”</p><p>	“This is Dean.”  He answered, still smiling.  “Sort of a surprise visit.”</p><p>	Mrs. Summers stepped forward hand held out.  “It’s nice to finally meet you Dean, I'm Joyce Summers.”</p><p>	Dean shook her hand.  “Likewise.”</p><p>	“I've heard a lot about you.”</p><p>	He shot Xander a look and a smile of his own.  “Oh really.”</p><p>	Xander shrugged.  “I may have mentioned you once or twice.”  He looked back at Mrs. Summers.  “Dean has tools in his car.  We just need your keys.”</p><p>	She reached into her pocket, pulling out the keys and handing them to him.  “Just bring them back when you're done.”</p><p>	“Will do.”  They went back outside and headed to Baby and the tools.</p><p>	“So, you talk about me?”  Dean asked, snaking his arm around Xander's waist.</p><p>	“Only to Mrs. Summers...well I did mention you to a football player when we had a little heart-to-heart.”</p><p>	“A football player?”</p><p>	“He was going through some stuff.”  Xander shrugged.  “Larry just needed someone to talk to.  He was worried about people finding out he was gay.”</p><p>	“And you helped with that.”</p><p>	“Well I told him I didn't know exactly what it was like...just something similar.  Now come on, the sooner we get this done the sooner I can show you around Sunnydale.”</p><p>	Dean's hand slid down to rest on his hip.  “Sounds good, I can't wait to see everything that Sunnydale has to offer.”</p><p>xxx</p><p>	They got Mrs. Summers' car fixed well before sunset and she paid them for their work.  Xander pocketed some of the money and offered to buy Dean dinner, however his friend refused and instead used his share to treat Xander.  They ate at Yano's Pizza before Dean drove him home.</p><p>	It was only to get a few things, a change of clothes and such.  He really did not want Dean to meet his parents.  Especially his dad.  John Winchester might not care about the things they did together, but Tony Harris certainly would.  Dean offered to go in with him but Xander insisted he'd be fine.  Neither vehicle was in the drive, so he'd be safe enough.</p><p>	Xander was in and out in record time and back in the passenger seat before the song on the radio had even finished playing.  After that there was a brief discussion about whether they should hit up a hotel or motel.  Then which hotel was cheap but not a dive.  If he could be honest with Dean about Sunnydale, he would have said no motel or hotel was safe.  They had to stay somewhere though, and it certainly couldn't be at Xander's house.  For the moment though they were at a gas station getting supplies for the night, and gas for Dean's car.</p><p>	“Is there a reason your ex is walking toward us?”  Dean asked.</p><p>	Xander looked past him to see Cordelia walking away from her car and, Dean was right, she was headed their way.  Puzzled he called out to her.  “What's up Queen C?”</p><p>	Cordelia held up a small ring of keys and tossed it to Dean, who caught it in one hand, just as puzzled as Xander.  “The keys to my family's guesthouse, it’s by the pool behind the main house.  Xander knows the address, leave the keys in the mailbox whenever you leave town.”</p><p>	Xander gave her wide eyes.  “Cordy?”</p><p>	“We both know the state of all the hotels in town, and don't me started on the motels.”  She shuddered.  “My guesthouse is the cleanest and cheapest you'll find because it’s no charge.  Just leave the laundry in the basket when you leave.”</p><p>	He smiled.  “Thanks, Cordy.”</p><p>	She nodded and walked back to her car before driving away.  Dean put the nozzle back in the gas pump.  “Dude, did your ex-girlfriend just give us a place to have sex?”</p><p>	“Apparently.  You wanna turn her down?”</p><p>	“Hell no.”</p><p>xxx</p><p>	Dean whistled as he circled around behind Cordelia's house on their way to the guesthouse.  When he saw where they'd be staying, he pulled up to it, shut her off and stared.  “That's the guesthouse?  Dude its bigger than your house.”</p><p>	“I know.  Come on.”  He took the keys from Dean, grabbed his bag and went to unlock the door.  Dean followed after grabbing his own bag and locking up his car.  Xander had seen the inside of the guesthouse before, he and Cordy had watched a few movies and made out there.  Since her parents didn't like the idea of riffraff in their home, it was the only place they could just hang out and be themselves without people putting pressure on them.</p><p>	“Damn, I was expecting just a bed, not a whole packaged vacation home.”  Dean muttered.</p><p>	“Master bedroom is this way, lock the door.”</p><p>	“I got it.”  In a moment he followed Xander from the living-room down the hallway and into the master bedroom.  “Nice.  Not sure I've ever stayed somewhere this upscale.”</p><p>	Xander tossed his backpack and duffel into a corner.  “Yeah, the Chases are all about the Benjamins.”  He sat down on the bed and laid back on it, arms splayed to the sides.  A moment later Dean laid beside him on his side, facing Xander.</p><p>	“So, what're we gonna do now?”  He grinned.  “Watch a movie?  Cuddle?”</p><p>	He turned his head to look at Dean.  “Oh, I wanna have sex, there's just this one thing I'm dreading.”</p><p>	“Xander, if you don't want to bottom that's-”</p><p>	“That's not it.  I have a lot of scars, just wanted to give you a heads up.”</p><p>	Dean frowned.  “Dude I've seen you naked, I didn't see any scars.”</p><p>	“I didn't let you see my back.”  He let the statement hang there and let Dean come to his own conclusions.</p><p>	“Your dad?”</p><p>	“Yeah.”</p><p>	Dean sat up, kicked off his boots and looked down at Xander.  “Show me.”</p><p>	Xander sighed and unbuttoned his top shirt, then sat up to shrug it off.  He stood to take off his t-shirt, leaving just a sleeveless shirt underneath.  Dean watched him silently the whole time beside him and he finally took off the last shirt.  He heard Dean suck in a breath, probably shock from what he saw, moving to get a better view.  “You can touch them Dean, they don't hurt.”</p><p>	Hands rough from hard work slid over his back, tracing all the scars there.  Xander had no idea how many there were, it’s not like he could see them to count them.  Dean tugged him back down to the bed and Xander went willingly and let himself be rolled over to his stomach.  After that Dean straddled his hips, his hands continuing their mission to map out every mark on Xander's back.  It was soothing and the next thing Xander knew he was dozing off.</p><p>xxx</p><p>	It was dark outside when he opened his eyes again, but the lamps on either side of the bed were on.  Xander wondered for a moment what had woke him, but then Dean kissed the back of his neck again.  “Hey there.”</p><p>	Xander rolled and stretched, noticing how Dean's eyes tracked his every move.  “Hey.”  He blinked at the damp skin and the towel around the older boy's waist.  “You showered.”</p><p>	“Yeah, thought I'd go ahead and clean up.  You wanna shower or sleep more?”</p><p>	“I'll shower.”  He leaned up and kissed Dean quickly, tasting toothpaste before he clamored off the bed.  Xander kicked off his shoes, grabbed his duffel and headed toward the master bath.</p><p> </p><p>	The duffel ended up back in the corner when Xander was done, towel wrapped around his waist.  Dean had turned back the covers and was laying on the bed, still only wearing a towel as he watched tv.  His eyes flicked from the big screen to Xander and smiled.  “Hey, ready to turn in?”</p><p>	Xander scoffed and sat beside him.  “I already had a nap; sleeping isn't what I had in mind.”</p><p>	“You sure?”</p><p>	“Dean, would you have sex with me already?”</p><p>	That got a grin out of Dean and he unwrapped his towel.  “Okay.  So, take this off.”  He tugged off Xander's towel too and tossed one of them off the bed.  Then he grabbed a pillow, spread the towel over it and rolled Xander in place.  Xander grinned back and laid down, pillow under his hips, spreading his legs so Dean had plenty of room.</p><p>	Dean grabbed a foil packet, opened it and put the condom on.  Then he grabbed the lube and squeezed some on his fingers.  Xander relaxed and breathed out as that first slick finger slid inside of him.  The lack of effort surprised Dean and Xander laughed.  “I have fingers too Dean.”</p><p>	Green eyes seemed to glaze over at the thought and Dean had to shake the mental image away.  “God that's hot.”  He smirked as he added a finger and Xander shifted his hips to take them deeper.  “Eager, aren't you?”</p><p>	“Something like that, and you have better reach than I do.”</p><p>	Dean added a third and fourth finger, making Xander's eyes roll back at the pleasant burn as he was stretched.  “God, look at you.”  He murmured, and Xander made a noise in the back of his throat.  “Please tell me you're ready.”</p><p>	“Ready.”</p><p>	Dean pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the towel and Xander realized why he'd put the condom on first.  Dean grabbed the lube, added a little to his cock, hissing at the cold and pumping it a couple of times.  “Breath out and relax.”</p><p>	“If I relax anymore, I'll fall asleep again.”</p><p>	He laughed at that before he moved forward and started to slide inside of Xander.  The burn was a little greater and Xander relaxed.  “Start bearing down Xan.”</p><p>	Xander nodded and did as told and Dean was right, that made him slide in easier, all the way in even.  “Holy...wow.”</p><p>	Dean grinned, pressing in as close as he could before kissing Xander.  “I haven't even started yet.”</p><p>	“At least I'll die happy.”  Xander said between kisses.  Then Dean pulled about halfway out and slid back in.  “Jesus.”</p><p>	Dean just kissed him again, and Xander hung on, hands clutching at his back.  He figured he was in for the ride of his life.</p><p>XXX</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wayward Wolves Series – An Alpha Harris AU</p><p>These Wayward Moments<br/>
calikocat</p><p>Word count:  1838</p><p>A/N 1:  This story takes place before <b>Burden of the Beast.</b></p><p>A/N 2:  Brief underage sex scene.</p><p>XXX</p><p>	Someone was kissing down his chest, Xander, his brain supplied.  Dean was in Sunnydale for a surprise visit and it seemed like Xander was working toward a surprise of his own.  He pretended to be asleep and Xander kept working lower until his mouth kissed the tip of Dean's morning erection.  Dean twitched; he hadn't been sure Xander would go through with it.</p><p>	“I thought you were faking.”  Xander laughed.  “This okay?”</p><p>	“Yeah Xan, its fine.”  He opened his eyes and watched as Xander settled between his legs and kissed him down there again before licking the tip and sliding Dean into his mouth.  “Oh god.”  It was sloppy and it was pretty obvious Xander had never done this before, but Dean came all the same.  He even groaned when Xander swallowed everything he could.  “Come here.”</p><p>	Xander crawled up Dean's body and kissed him and Dean didn't flinch at the taste of himself.  He licked into Xander's mouth and reached for his cock to jerk him off, reaching around to slide two fingers inside the other boy.  Xander groaned into the kiss, and moved back and forth between Dean's hands until he came with a low cry and collapsed beside him.</p><p>	“Holy crap.”  Xander muttered into the pillow.</p><p>	Dean laughed and pressed his fingers against Xander's prostate again, making the other shudder.  “You okay?”</p><p>	“Mmm.”  Xander moved so he could latch his mouth onto Dean's throat and kiss him.  The kissing turned to sucking and Dean knew he wouldn't be able to hide the hickey.  When he pulled back, he looked at his mark, satisfied.  “So, how long are you staying?”</p><p>	He sighed, and slid his fingers out of Xander.  “I gotta be out of town before tonight.  I'm sorry.”</p><p>	Xander shook his head.  “Its fine.  I know you have Sam to look after.  So, wanna grab some breakfast and drive me to school?”</p><p>	“How about we shower first?”</p><p>	“Together?”  Xander asked, making those damned puppy eyes at him.</p><p>	“Oh yeah.”</p><p>xxx</p><p>	It was a good thing they had woken up early because they had taken entirely too long in the shower.  Afterward they rushed around the guesthouse, gathering up the bedding putting it in the hamper.  The towels they left draped over the sides so they wouldn't sour or mildew.  </p><p>	There was a brief scuffle where Dean had hidden Xander's spare clothes and replaced them with his own, and Xander had to give in and put on the worn jeans and t-shirt.  It was weird wearing Dean's clothes, but nice, Dean certainly liked the look on him.  They weren't going to have a sit-down breakfast now, but Xander guessed it was worth it.</p><p>	“Did you get your homework done?”  Dean asked as they got into the Impala.</p><p>	Xander rolled his eyes.  “You're asking me this now?  Do you even care about homework?”</p><p>	“Nah man, I didn't finish high school.  I dropped out and got my GED.”</p><p>	He paused and looked at Dean.  “Really?”</p><p>	“Really.”</p><p>	“Huh.  Did you miss the whole high school and graduating stuff?”</p><p>	“Nope.  Xander we move around so much I never had time to make friends or date, serious dating anyway.”  Dean turned the engine over and started to pull around to the front of the main house.  “Put the keys in the mailbox.”</p><p>	“So... what exactly are we doing?”  Xander asked, rolling down the window to toss the keys in Cordelia's mailbox as they passed it.  “Are we dating?”</p><p>	Dean was quiet for a moment as he concentrated on driving, pulling out of the driveway and heading toward somewhere with food.  “I haven't picked up any guys other than you...and you had a girlfriend, a steady girlfriend.”</p><p>	“True.  How many girls have you hooked up with since last summer?”</p><p>	Dean gave him an amused glance.  “Not as many as I usually do, like maybe less than half of my standard.”  Xander raised a brow and Dean sighed.  “Okay, two.  Alright.  Just two.”</p><p>	“Huh.  Well then you should know I had one date with a foreign exchange student from Peru back in the fall.  We kissed once, but she was only around for a couple of weeks.”</p><p>	“Do you even speak Spanish?”</p><p>	“Nope, just English, Japanese and Latin.”  That got a laugh out of Dean as he pulled into the first fast food place he saw.  Xander grinned.  “Yay, food!”</p><p>	They went through the drive in, ordered and then Dean drove them to the school where he parked on the street.  Breakfast was eaten in silence and as Xander gathered up the trash to put into a nearby trash can, Dean reached into the back seat to retrieve something from it.</p><p>	“Here.”</p><p>	Xander looked at the small package wrapped in blue tissue paper.  “What's this?  It thought you being here was present enough.”</p><p>	Dean smirked.  “Me being here is one part of your Valentine's Day present.  This is a late birthday present.”</p><p>	He smiled and accepted the gift, tearing the paper off and stared at the cd in surprise.  “The Best of Whitesnake?”</p><p>	The other boy was blushing now.  “That song we danced too in Bobby's garage?  It’s on there.”</p><p>	Xander felt his eyes tear up a bit.  “So... you’re pretty serious about me.”  He looked up at Dean and smiled.</p><p>	“Yeah, but if you want to hook up with your ex, I'm okay with that.  She's hot.”</p><p>	He reached out and lightly smacked the back of Dean's head.  “Don't ruin the moment.  This is the only birthday present I got, well, that has sentimental value anyway.”</p><p>	“Seriously?”</p><p>	Xander looked away for a moment and shrugged.  “I told you it’s better when my parents forget about me.  Willow got me a new calculator for math class.  Buffy didn't know and her birthday is a couple days before mine and she had a lot of drama going on.”</p><p>	“I didn't want to ask, but are you going to tell me about your wrists?”  Dean reached out to touch the marks that went all the way around them.  “It looks like you were restrained.”</p><p>	He stayed still, except to turn his hand and hold Dean's.  “It wasn't my dad.  It was part of Buffy's drama.  Her ex-boyfriend went kinda psycho and joined a gang.  I got away before he could hurt me.”</p><p>	“Jesus Xan.”</p><p>	“Yeah.  We're all being a lot more careful now.  Of course, you hid my clothes so I can't hide my wrists now.”  He pouted at Dean who rolled his eyes.</p><p>	“Your clothes were an eyesore.  There's a duffel in the backseat with clothes in your size, birthday present from Bobby.”  He squeezed Xander's hand.  “You can definitely keep that shirt and jeans though.”</p><p>	“So, you're marking your territory, by having me in your clothes.”</p><p>	“Something like that.  Come on.”  Dean opened his door and pulled Xander along the bench seat after him.  Once they were standing, he let go of Xander's hand and shrugged off the leather jacket he always wore and held it open.  “Come here.”</p><p>	“Dean that's your...I couldn't...”</p><p>	“This is the rest of your Valentine's day present.  Come here.”  Dean's gaze was steady and Xander broke eye contact to turn so he could slip into the jacket.  It was a little big on him, but it was soft and smelled like Dean.</p><p>	Xander's eyes watered again.  “Thank you.”</p><p>	“You have something to hide your wrists now.  I'm guessing you didn't tell Buffy that her ex kidnapped you.”</p><p>	“That would be a no.”</p><p>	Dean backed him up against the back door of the Impala and Xander automatically spread his legs so the older boy could fit between them.  “I don't wanna go, but-”</p><p>	“You have responsibilities.  I get it Dean.  You have Sam to look after, and I have my friends.  Someone's gotta keep Buffy's psycho ex away from her.”</p><p>	“About that, do you need a gun or anything?”</p><p>	Xander shook his head.  “I have a gun, and a couple knives I'll be fine.”</p><p>	“Where did you get a gun?”  Dean asked.</p><p>	Xander gave him his best innocent look.  “It’s better if you don't know.”</p><p>	Dean grinned.  “Did you steal it?”</p><p>	“Steal what?”</p><p>	He laughed and leaned in close for a kiss.  “That's my man.”</p><p>	The kiss ended and Xander tilted his head.  “Is that what I am?”</p><p>	“Yeah.  I don't care how many girls you hook up with, but I better be your only guy.”</p><p>	“You are Dean...and I don't see me hooking up with very many girls at all.  So, will I see you this summer at Uncle Bobby's?”</p><p>	He nodded and kissed Xander again, tongue slipping in and the kiss went on until the first bell rang.  It was exhilarating, being able to kiss out in the open like this.  Still, school was a part of his day and he had a couple of math problems to struggle through.  Dean sighed and rested his forehead against Xander's.  “I'll try to be in South Dakota in July.”</p><p>	“Okay.  I'll see you then.”</p><p>	They got his backpack from the back seat, and the duffel of clothes Dean had brought for him.  Xander started to walk away when Dean pulled him back for one last passion filled kiss.  That one got a few cat calls and whistles and a 'Damn Harris', but all Xander cared about was Dean's lips on his.</p><p>	When Dean finally let him go, they were both breathing hard and Dean's eyes were wet.  “I'll miss you.”</p><p>	Xander smiled.  “Good.  I'll miss you too.”  He still turned and walked away, because they lived in very different worlds.  Xander lived in the world of shadows, vampires and hell, it was better that Dean never know about any of that.</p><p>xxx</p><p>	Xander felt like he was walking a little taller that day and everyone treated him differently.  There were some sneers and homophobic comments that Larry put a stop to.  One guy tried to give him a hard time for failing to get a girl and Cordelia tripped him in the hallway.  She nodded at Xander and he nodded back.  Huh.  Interesting.</p><p>	What really surprised Xander was that his friends were totally accepting of his 'boyfriend'.  Xander didn't correct them, but word got around pretty fast that he'd been kissing a smokin' hot guy in front of the school.  He smiled and accepted their good will, maybe things were finally changing between them.</p><p> </p><p>	That night he put the CD Dean had given him on and listened to it, smiling as it played.  He didn't know if he and Dean had a future, since Xander lived on a Hellmouth, but it was nice to dream.</p><p>XXX</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>